A New Player
by valix33
Summary: Matthew Harris was just a regular teenage boy, until he stumbled upon one of Jigsaw's games and broke the rules. Now as a new game begins and the police search for Jigsaw, he is determined to finish his interrupted game and include his new player as well.
1. Game Interrupted

**So this is my fan-fiction that incorporates some of the characters and plot from Saw and possibly Saw II. It does focus on characters from the movies but the protagonist is my OC. Hope you enjoy it.**

Night had fallen in the quiet abandoned neighborhood; all that occupied the area were rundown houses and unused warehouse buildings about to fall apart. There was no one around except for one boy, a chubby teen with buzzed brown hair and analytical hazel eyes. He wore a hoodie and sweatpants, a black fedora with white stripes on his head. Under the intelligence and observance in his expression there was shyness and a deep pain, like something had happened to damage him. Matthew Harris was alone in this dangerous place, but he didn't seem to mind being alone.

"Probably should have worn a watch," he whispered to himself. There was a certain time that he was waiting for; he had come out to this abandoned neighborhood for a reason.

As he passed an old supply warehouse, a large multi-story building with broken windows and wood looking ready to crumble, he heard the faint sound of a gunshot. It had come from inside the supply warehouse; no one was supposed to be in that building. He'd been smart enough to bring a cell phone with him in the right pocket of his hoodie; he took cover behind a trash can and pulled it out. There were three cars as far as he could see, that meant either two people ganged up on one and shot him, one person shot another and the other was still in danger, or two people were fighting to find one person and someone lost.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" asked a mellow voiced young woman on the other end; Matthew didn't understand how people who have to listen helplessly to others' emergencies could be so calm.

"I just heard a gunshot inside a nearby building, I don't know who's in there or if they're alive," Matthew explained hurriedly. "There's at least three people in there, the building is at 843 Glossview Road."

"Understood, we're sending officers to your location now," the woman replied. "Please stay where you are, the officers will be there in five to ten minutes."

"But there's still people in there, they might need my help," Matthew argued. "Shouldn't I try and help them?"

"Please do not enter the building, stay where you are," the woman instructed. "The officers will be there as soon as possible, do not enter the building." Matthew hung up and pondered his options, it seemed like it would be a simple choice but it wasn't when he thought about the possibility of a wounded person bleeding out.

_Don't go in there, you idiot, _nagged the pessimistic voice in his head. _You heard what she said; the officers will be here soon. What would the point be of getting yourself shot?_

"To hell with it," he said, dismissing the 911 woman and his own head. He slowly got out from behind the trash can and crept toward the warehouse building despite all the warnings that kept flashing in the back of his brain. By the time he reached the door he was having serious second thoughts about how smart his choice was, but he opened the door anyway and stepped inside.

It was very dark in the warehouse, he could make out basic things like the floor and the walls but that was mostly it. To his left he saw stone stairs leading down into a basement level, down a long hallway he could see something on the floor but it was too far away to make out what. Judging this was where the gunshot came from he ignored the stairs momentarily and proceeded forward.

"This is stupid, this is stupid," he repeated the three words over and over but it didn't halt him, it was like he was doing it because it was stupid.

As he drew closer to the thing on the floor it began to look suspiciously like a body, he held his breath and prayed that there weren't more. Finally he reached it, his eyes widened with the realization that it was in fact the body of a man. The man was dark skinned, a thin scar across his neck and a bleeding bullet hole in his stomach. Matthew crouched down and checked for a pulse, swearing when he found nothing of the sort.

"What the hell happened to you?" he inquired softly, getting back up. There was nothing else that he could see along the hallway, it seemed to abruptly stop. Whoever had fired the gun had to be downstairs, maybe they'd heard Matthew enter and they were trying to hide. Whatever the case there was still the matter of the third person that he had no information about. With little time left he ran back to where the stairs were and descended, having no idea if he was walking into a rescue mission or a trap.

Downstairs was another long hallway, but this one seemed to have multiple doors along it that led to other areas. He had no clue which path was the right one to take, so he stayed on the straight path while glancing in any doors that had been left open. It looked like there was a large wooden door at the end of the hallway; it was supposed to slide open and luckily for him it locked from the outside. Water dripped from pipes on the ceiling, the repetitive drip irritated him. Other than that it was much too quiet, he couldn't even hear footsteps of the other people lurking around somewhere. For a moment he considered calling out to see if anyone could hear him, but he was afraid of who exactly would answer him.

By the time he made it to the door he had unknowingly slowed his movement to shuffling, he had covered his mouth to keep from audibly breathing and he could hear the quickening beating of his heart. It was hard to keep him from shaking, all the movies he'd seen and the worst stories he'd read gave him multiple scenarios too frightening to think about. His fingers touched the door and crawled slowly toward the handle, as he wrapped his hand around it he heard the sound of movement inside. Before he could second guess himself he wrenched the door open and stared at what lay inside.

The first thing he noticed was that blood was everywhere; a thick blood trail ran from just inside the door past his feet and back down the hallway. In the center of the room was a pool of blood and what looked like some skin that had been ripped off, next to the trail of blood was a foot and a box with a cigarette inside that looked like it had been dipped in blood. A bloody hacksaw caught his attention, he realized someone had cut off their own foot and had to swallow to keep himself from vomiting. Broken glass and tiles were everywhere; he could see a camera had been mounted so everything could be recorded. On the far side of the room was a bathtub and a garbage bag, multiple photos were scattered across the floor. It was what was in the far corner that caught his eye; two bodies lay next to a dirty toilet, a pistol, and two tape recorders. One was definitely dead, more blood dripped from his body and it looked like his head had been beaten in with something. The other looked to be alive; he'd been shot in the shoulder and yet left alive. The dead man seemed like he was in his early forties, with a face that was weasel like, and the wounded man was in his mid-twenties, short brown hair and a face that looked like he didn't give a damn.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matthew asked quietly, the man's eyes snapped toward him and he instantly became frantic.

"Help me!" he screamed, crawling toward Matthew until his foot got caught on a chain. "Don't leave me in here, get me out of here!"

"It's okay, I called the police," Matthew assured. "They'll be here soon, you're going to be okay, I promise."

"He promised too, Lawrence," the man replied. "You have to find Lawrence; he's going to kill Lawrence!" Matthew moved forward toward the man and put his hands up to show he was on the man's side. Something had happened in here, something really bad, and he needed to calm this man down if he wanted to get something out of him.

"The cops will be here any minute; it's all going to be okay," he repeated. "They'll save you and they'll save Lawrence too, he'll be okay. My name's Matthew Harris, what's yours?" The man calmed down slightly looking at Matthew's friendly face, he seemed like he at least trusted Matthew slightly.

"Adam, Adam Radford," he answered. "Don't let him get me, he wants me to die." Matthew got down on his knees in front of Adam, confused.

"Who wants you to die?" he questioned. Suddenly, Adam's eyes widened and he pointed behind Matthew.

"Behind you!" he yelled with fear. Matthew got to his feet and turned around, spotting another man at the door. He was bald and looked to be very sick, he wore nothing but a T-shirt and boxer shorts and Matthew could see blood on his head.

"Now now, the game isn't fun when there's an unwanted extra player," the bald man croaked, his voice was hoarse and raspy. "Adam has lost the game and he will remain here, you will not break the rules." Matthew tried to recall who this man was, he'd heard something in the news about a Jigsaw killer who liked to play games with people and they usually ended up dead.

"You're that killer that everyone on the news is talking about," Matthew stated. "I'd only heard about you, I knew the police hadn't caught you and only one person ever got away from you. You want to kill me then go ahead, I'm not leaving." Jigsaw chuckled, slightly impressed by the bravery of this single teenage boy.

"I never kill anyone, I give them the option to live and their success or failure is their choice," he explained. "Adam has failed; he cannot be allowed to live." Behind Matthew, Adam cringed and cowered in the corner with his hands over his face. Matthew was frozen; he had no idea what was going to happen next or what he could do if Jigsaw came right at him. As the tense standoff made both people question their options, they heard the sound of footsteps above them.

"This is the police, is anyone there?" came the question from an officer, Matthew judged that he was just at the top of the stairs.

"You're more intelligent than I would have guessed," Jigsaw admitted. "Today you get to walk away, but my game is just beginning." Matthew didn't dare move as Jigsaw retreated out the door and left them alone once again. Finally he breathed a sigh of relief and returned to Adam, pulling one of his hands away from his face.

"He's gone, we're safe," he told Adam softly. Adam looked around to be sure and then he grabbed Matthew's hoodie, pulling him close.

"Thank you, thank you," he whispered to Matthew. Matthew nodded, grimacing at the bloody handprints that Adam had left on his hoodie.

"Is anyone down here?" asked the officer again, both Matthew and Adam looked out the door and saw him at the end of the hallway. Matthew got up quickly and started frantically waving around.

"Over here, we're over here!" he yelled, the officer heard him and ran toward the wooden door. A light shined in his face as the officer pointed the flashlight at them, Adam felt like crying at the sight of the police.

"Are you both alright?" the officer questioned.

"He's chained to the wall, we need a torch or a locksmith or something," Matthew explained, pointing to the chain around Adam's leg. "I think there's another man around here somewhere, he's bleeding out from losing his foot." The officer nodded and pulled out his radio, addressing whoever was on the other end.

"I found the kid who made the call, you guys need to get down here," the officer stated. "We have one, possibly two other people here in need of immediate medical attention, and maybe a torch." Matthew heard the sound of other officers entering the building and coming down the stairs, he had suspected only one officer but instead four had showed up.

The next few minutes were a blur, one of the officers managed to get an ambulance on the way and two of them ran off to find the Lawrence that Adam had been talking about. The officer who'd found them in the first place kept trying to convince him to go outside and wait for the ambulance to arrive, but he refused to go anywhere until they got the chains off of Adam. After waiting for what seemed like a large amount of time someone finally came in with a torch and he watched as slowly the chain was melted off of Adam's leg. It seemed like a crude way to get it off and there were several moments where it looked like the flame would burn Adam, but the only other option was leaving him there until they could find a way to unlock it. The first thing Adam did after he was freed was embrace Matthew tightly and then the next thing they knew they were both being escorted outside to where the ambulance was waiting. As much as Matthew tried to insist he wasn't allowed to accompany Adam to the hospital and make sure he was okay, instead the first officer put him in the back seat of the a police vehicle and drove him home.

"You know people are going to be talking about you," he told Matthew. "I'm Officer Stevens by the way." Stevens was about in his mid-thirties with curly brown hair and gentle but firm ocean blue eyes. Matthew guessed he'd been an officer long enough that he was experienced but not long enough that the stress of the job had begun to wear on him. He wore the typical hat and badge of an officer, his build was the typical athletic physique built by the training academy, but hanging from the rearview mirror was a picture of two children and a young woman no doubt his wife. One of the children was no older than eight, he had short blonde hair and brown eyes like the wife, and the other was a teenage girl with the same eyes and hair as her father. She looked pretty; slim with just the right amount of makeup to bring attention to her facial features.

"They yours?" asked Matthew. Stevens glanced once at the photo and then looked in the rearview mirror at Matthew.

"Yeah, I love the hell out of them," he responded proudly. It brought a small smile to Matthew's face; he loved seeing the affection that parents could feel for their children.

"How old are they?" Matthew inquired curiously.

"Petey is eight and Sara is sixteen," Stevens answered. "What about you?"

"Fifteen," Matthew plainly stated.

"And yet you're already saving lives," Stevens commented with a chuckle. "In a few minutes we'll be at your house safe and sound." Matthew wanted to believe Stevens, but he kept remembering what Jigsaw had said before fleeing. The game was just beginning, at the moment Matthew felt anything but safe.

**Yay, Adam's alive! I know I didn't really get the layout of the building right but it won't be that important to the rest of the story. Next update you'll see more from Matthew, Adam, and Stevens, plus maybe some from Lawrence and Kerry. Let me know what you thought.**


	2. The Next Day

Saw Fanfiction Chapter One

The hospital was swarming with the press when Matthew arrived the next morning, reporters and camera crews waited just outside the door eager to get interviews with the rescued Jigsaw victims. He put his hood over his head and looked down on the ground as he approached the front door, politely pushing aside the press until he could get inside. Thankfully they were too focused on the Jigsaw victims to realize who he was; he really didn't want a horde of cameras flashing in his face. Once he was inside he walked up to the front desk and got the attention of the receptionist.

"Hello, which room is Adam Radford in?" he inquired politely. She frowned and pointed him toward the elevator, he noticed two police officers were watching who entered and exited with suspicion.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see Mr. Radford without police authorization," she told him.

"It's alright, he has clearance," said Stevens from behind Matthew, Matthew turned around and smiled at the sight of a familiar face. Standing next to him was his daughter Sara, judging from the look on her face he guessed that she was used to being mischievous.

"Glad you're here, Stevens," Matthew said warmly. "What's with all the extra security?"

"We just want to make sure that no one unknown tries to pull anything," Stevens explained. "Adam and Dr. Gordon are both under protection until we feel reasonably sure that Jigsaw isn't going to come after them again. How'd you get here anyway, I didn't see any cars pull up."

"No I walked here," Matthew answered. "My house is right in the center of town so it's pretty close to everything."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Stevens warned. "Give me a call next time, I'll drive you. That is, if my daughter doesn't refuse to stay home like she's told." Sara smirked at her father and winked at Matthew.

"I'm not letting you come in by yourself," she informed him curtly. "It's dangerous being around Jigsaw victims, especially for a police officer."

"Right, and my teenage daughter is going to protect me," Stevens sarcastically said. "Matthew, this is Sara, my daughter. Sara this is Matthew, the kid who's responsible for these two victims being alive." Matthew extended his hand and she accepted it, they shook hands briefly and then parted.

"Nice to meet you," he sweetly stated. "I was just here to see how Adam's doing, I knew that they wouldn't let me in until today so I got here as quick as I could."

"No worries, I'll take you up," Stevens assured. He led Matthew into the elevator and Sara followed, the doors closed and annoying elevator music began to play.

"So how's the other guy doing?" Matthew inquired, he hadn't actually seen Gordon yet but he'd heard that something horrible had happened to him.

"Dr. Gordon hasn't really told anyone what happened," Stevens. "We know it has something to do with his wife and daughter because the neighbors reported hearing gunshots and the wife said they were held hostage. When we found Gordon, he'd cut off his own foot." Matthew's eyes widened, he'd seen the foot on the floor last night but he'd thought it belonged to someone that was dead. To be alive when cutting off your foot, it made him shudder.

"I couldn't do it," he replied. "I couldn't put the blade on my foot and start sawing through, I think I'd just sit there and wait to die."

"You can't know that," Sara told him. "People that are about to die can do unpredictable things, if I wanted to survive bad enough I don't know what I'd do."

"Let's hope we never have to find out," Stevens said.

"Who were the other people down there?" Matthew questioned, remembering the man who'd been shot and the bloody corpse next to Adam.

"One was Tapp, he used to be a detective." Stevens answered. "After his partner was killed by Jigsaw he went crazy, we think he was following Gordon around because the wife said he came into their house that night. The other was an orderly named Zep, it was assumed he was working with Jigsaw because he kidnapped Gordon's family. Then we found a tape in that room where you found Adam, turns out he was just a victim like everyone else. The real Jigsaw is someone else, we haven't gotten his identity yet but Adam's cooperating well with detectives."

"I remember his face, he had a raspy voice and looked really old," Matthew recalled. "I don't know his name, but I can't forget his face."

"They'll probably run some faces by Adam, see if he can recognize any of them," Stevens told him. "I'm sure they'll find him soon, once they have his name he won't have long to hide."

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, Matthew stepped out and looked around. Nurses were running around to their patients, multiple machines made strange noises, and bright lights everywhere threatened to blind him.

"I hate hospitals," he stated.

"At least you're not a patient," Stevens offered as consolation. "Adam's at the end of the hall, Gordon's right across from him. I'll see you later."

"See you later, Stevens," Matthew said with a wave. "Nice to meet you, Sara." Stevens pressed the button for the lobby and the elevator began to descend once again, Matthew waited a moment before starting his walk down the hall.

When he reached the door to Adam's room he saw that a woman was inside talking to Adam. Her light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, the expression on her face was calculating but sympathetic as well. Adam sat on the edge of his bed with his legs hanging off, fully dressed and staring down at the floor. Matthew knocked lightly on the door and both turned to him, the woman gazed at him with a look of interest.

"You're Matthew Harris, right?" she questioned curiously. "I'm Alison Kerry, I've been working on the Jigsaw case."

"Hey," he said nervously, having an idea what she wanted to talk about. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just came in to talk to Adam."

"Of course," Kerry said, glancing at Adam before walking toward the door. At the door frame she paused and told Matthew, "Whenever you're done here I'd like to talk with you. Any information you can give will be helpful, I'll be around when you're ready." She strolled out and Matthew approached Adam, who stood up and gave the teen a brief hug.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," Matthew stated kindly. "Your friend Lawrence is down the hall, I didn't get much details but I heard he's recovering."

"Thanks," Adam gratefully said. "I've been worse, I am alive after all. Everyone wants to talk to me about what happened, but I just want to forget it."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did he pick you?" Matthew inquired. Adam became solemn and Matthew added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's alright," Adam assured. "I made a lot of bad choices as a kid, the best school I could go to was for photography and I couldn't even stick that out. When I couldn't get a real job I started taking any jobs I could get from people to take incriminating photos of strangers. Cheaters, cons, liars, I did it so much I became a liar myself. Then this ex-cop named Tapp gave me two hundred bucks a night to follow Lawrence around and take pictures of him. I was at my shithole apartment two nights ago when I was attacked, I woke up in the room you found me in."

"Wait, he knows where you live?" Matthew asked with concern. "You can't go back to your apartment if he knows you live there."

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Adam replied, understanding the hopelessness of his situation. "I don't have enough money to buy a new house, I haven't talked to my parents in three years. There's nothing left for me except my apartment." At that point a nurse entered the room and knocked to get their attention.

"There's someone outside who wants to talk to Matthew Harris," she informed the both of them. Matthew rolled his eyes, it was probably that Kerry trying to urge him to hurry up.

"I'll be right there," he responded, the nurse nodded and walked out of the room. He stood up and said to Adam, "You should get someone to guard your apartment or something, just to be safe. If you want I could come over to check the place out."

"You're a good kid, you know that?" Adam asked. "I'm glad you were the one that found me, I don't think many people would have done what you did."

"Let me know how you're doing," was Matthew's only reply. He strolled out of the room and into the hall, expecting to see Kerry there waiting for him. Instead there was a somewhat petite woman with dark brown hair hanging in curls around her neck. She had a huge smile on her face, as if she'd just won the lottery seven times in a row.

"You must be Matthew," she stated, her voice warm enough to make him sweat. "I wanted to say thank you, I thought I would never get to see him again. My name's Olivia Radford, I'm Adam's older sister."

"I just called the police, they're the ones that really saved him," Matthew told her. "Your brother's going to be fine, but I don't think he should go back to his apartment. I don't suppose you'd have room for him at your house?" She nodded emphatically and embraced him tightly.

"I'm just glad to have him back," she answered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She finally released him and went in the hospital room to talk to Adam. Matthew proceeded down the hall, Kerry would probably be near the elevator talking to the police.

He didn't like all the praise he was getting for last night, it was merely coincidence that he ended up in the neighborhood where Adam and Gordon were being held. Anyone could have been in the same area as he was, if the cops didn't arrive when they did Jigsaw probably would've killed him. Everyone treated him like a hero, but he was just lucky to be in the right place at the right time. So why was he getting so much credit, credit that he truthfully didn't even want.

Kerry was chatting with a police officer when Matthew walked up, she saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. She extended her hand and he shook it politely, maintaining as professional an attitude as a teenager could.

"With all due respect, Ms. Kerry, I have no additional information to add to your case," he said with a direct tone. "I only saw Jigsaw for a minute, and Adam or Gordon would probably be able to sum up everything you need to know."

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you," Kerry interjected. "I wanted to offer you a job, to come and work on the Jigsaw case with me."

"What?" Matthew asked with confusion. "Why do you think I'm capable of a job like that, I just got lucky enough to be in the right neighborhood."

"Say whatever you want, you showed tremendous bravery," Kerry pressed. "You chose to go inside even though you heard someone with a gun just because you thought someone might need help. You chose to stay with Adam despite being told to leave just because you knew he was in a panicked state. And just the fact that you came here today just to make sure he is okay shows your true character. There's a lot of people who are too afraid to take the Jigsaw case, afraid they'll be targeted because they get too far in. I want someone that I can trust to do what I ask even if it seems dangerous, there is no orthodox approach to tracking down Jigsaw."

"I don't know," Matthew replied. "I mean the thought kind of freaks me out a little, I'd have to think about it."

"I understand," Kerry told him. "This isn't the kind of decision that you should make lightly. But I think that having a kid with a different mindset could be an advantage to the case. Let me know when you make a decision, Stevens will have my number." She pressed the down button for the elevator and it arrived a moment later, with the police officer she stepped inside and descended to the lobby. Matthew was confused, he didn't know what he should do. If he worked with Kerry there was a possibility that maybe he'd be safe, or even a chance they could actually catch Jigsaw. But he couldn't forget what Jigsaw had said to him, his game was just beginning. No one had any idea where he was, at any moment he could just come for Matthew and put him in one of those traps. That was what scared him most, because he knew if he was tested for his life he wouldn't survive.

Down the hall, Adam had just left his hospital room. He'd been surprised to see his sister, he loved her a lot but they hadn't gotten the chance to talk in a while. Even more surprising was when she offered him a place to stay, now he didn't have to go back to his apartment. It wasn't hopeless, that was what mattered most. He went to the room across the hall and stepped inside, getting a look at Gordon.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I'd ask how you were doing, but I know that's a really shitty question." Gordon forced a brief smile, glancing at his leg with a look of depression.

"It doesn't matter," he dismissed. "My family's unharmed, that's the most important thing. I heard that Zep wasn't really Jigsaw, the son of a bitch is still out there somewhere."

"Yeah, he locked me in that room and left me to die," Adam told Gordon. "Zep was just another victim, just like us."

"Guess he wasn't as lucky," Gordon commented. "I haven't gotten to meet the kid that found us, but everyone keeps telling me about him."

"His name's Matthew," Adam stated. "He's a good kid, smart, moral."

"So nothing like us then," Gordon said, as much to himself as it was to Adam. "Do you think we really deserved to be saved?"

"Of course we did," Adam replied firmly. "We've done stupid things, but not things that we deserved to die for. Now we get a second chance, all we can do is move on."

"What do you mean?" asked Gordon.

"You were right, it was wrong of me to take the jobs that I did," Adam answered. "I was so wrapped up in other people's lives that I forgot to live my own. But it's not too late to change, it's never too late to change."

"I was wrong too," Gordon admitted. "I should've spent more time with my family, should've appreciated more of what I had. I guess bleeding out really gives you an appreciation for life. I want to change somehow, I just need to figure out what."

"Good luck Lawrence," Adam said, extending his hand to Gordon. Gordon took Adam's hand and shook it, smiling up at him.

"You too," he replied. "Maybe I'll see you around." Adam nodded and left Gordon alone, he couldn't stand being in the hospital any longer than he had to be. Gordon let his head rest on his pillow, they wouldn't release him until tomorrow so all he could do was wait. He hadn't told Adam, he wouldn't tell Adam what was really going through his mind. Self-hatred, he hated how stupid he'd been. All that pain, the blood he'd lost, and none of it had changed anything. The kid would've come no matter what he did, so he'd cut off his own foot for absolutely nothing. Now he didn't know what to do, the next step for him seemed unclear.

Down in the lobby, Matthew stepped out of the elevator alone and headed for the door. Stevens and Sara were nowhere to be seen as was Kerry, they'd probably been requested elsewhere. When he walked outside there was still a horde of reporters waiting, he wished he'd brought his fedora to mask part of his face. Instead he put his hood back up and avoided eye contact with anyone, managing to push his way through to the cars. As he started to walk home he bumped into someone, a very thin woman with short brown hair and sunken eyes.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," he told her apologetically. He recognized her as Amanda Young, the only other person to survive a Jigsaw trap. The story had impressed him when it had come out, by herself she'd managed to escape certain death and escape from Jigsaw.

"It's no problem," she replied with a little curtness. He picked up on her expression, on the face it seemed like she was perfectly calm. But there was a flash of something, he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"You're Amanda Young," he stated plainly. "I heard about you on the news, you must've been really tough to do what you did."

Instead of replying Amanda merely noted, "You're Matthew Harris. You were on the news too, saved both of the guys in there. You must be brave to defy someone like Jigsaw."

"I don't know if it was bravery," he said. "The cops were brave, I just wanted to make sure Adam was okay. But I guess Jigsaw's mortal like everyone else, they'll catch him."

"I bet they will," she responded, the flash came again. Part of him thought it was anger, but he quickly dismissed the thought. It didn't make any sense, what reason did she have to be angry at him?


End file.
